1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens devices, and more particularly to a lens device in which its lens frame can be optically adjusted relative to the lens barrel body through swinging thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
JP-A-2002-350702 discloses an optical adjustment structure in which the lens frame is optically adjusted relative to the lens barrel of a lens device.
In the optical adjustment structure of JP-A-2002-350702, a projection is formed in the rear of the lens frame. By placing the projection in abutment against any of a plurality of step faces, i.e. an adjustment form, provided stepwise in a manner circumferentially continuing with the lens barrel, the spacing between the lens frame and the lens barrel is adjusted into the best state of optical adjustment. Thereafter, the lens frame is axially aligned into a direction orthogonal to the optical axis in the state that the projection is abutted against any of the step faces. In the position where optical adjustment is in the best state, the lens frame and the lens barrel is joined together by bonding.
However, the optical adjustment structure of JP-A-2002-350702 is in a complicated structure that the projection is formed in the lens frame and the step-like adjustment form is formed in the lens barrel. In addition, two types of adjustments, i.e. spacing adjustment and axial alignment are required in its optical adjustment, which are troublesomeness adjustments.